


Research

by Meraki (ParisAmy)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisAmy/pseuds/Meraki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has needs. Derek should see to them.<br/>Or, Stiles has a sex list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

‘Goodnight Stiles.’

‘Dude, that’s just rude, you didn’t even say hello.’ 

‘You woke me up.’ Derek grunts. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs. ‘What do you want?’ 

‘Sex.’

‘We had sex. Good sex. Today,’ Derek glances at the clock on his bedside table. ‘Yesterday.’

‘But Dereeeeek, I have needs.’ Stiles palms his dick through his pyjama bottoms. Derek never fails to make him hard. ‘Sex needs. Come see to them.’

Derek groans. ‘I think I’m still asleep.’ 

Stiles just ploughs on as if Derek had never spoke. 

‘So I couldn’t sleep and I got to thinking about how we’re having a lot of sex and I thought to myself y’know what we need ...’ 

Stiles pauses. Derek presumes for dramatic effect.

‘A sex list!’ Stiles punches the air. ‘That’s right! A list of sex! Of pure filthy goodness.’ 

Derek snorts as he imagines Stiles rubbing his hands together in glee. 

‘And how did you come to this conclusion?’

‘Well, I was researching relationships -’

‘Watching porn.’

‘I resent that. Since we’ve been together the porn watching has only taken place once a week. Because you’re all the porn I need. And you have less viruses. Anyway, where was I?’ 

‘Your research.’ 

‘Right! I realised that we don’t have a list of things we’d like to do. So I made one. For us. You can edit it.’ 

‘Okay, so what exactly are you calling me for?’ 

Stiles huffs a deep sigh of the long suffering. ‘Dude, isn’t it obvious! Phone sex.’ Silence. A beat. And then: ‘So uh, how does this sex on the phone work?’ Stiles asks. 

‘I’m hanging up.’

‘Oh calm down, lamb chop.’ Stiles lowers his voice and makes a breathy sound and hopes he sounds sexy when he whispers, ‘So, what are you wearing?’

‘Um bed clothes.’

Stiles slaps a hand to his forehead. ‘Derek!’

‘What?’

‘Phone sex. Sex it up!’ Stiles huffs, trying to bite back his laughter, and then sobers. ‘Are you really not into this?’ He asks quietly. ‘I’m sorry, I just, I thought it would be fun ...’

‘No, no it’s not that. I am. Into it, I mean.’ Derek sighs. ‘It’s just that -’

‘Oh my god, it’s because you have to actually talk isn’t it? You can’t just look all sexy and brooding. You’re going to have to use the seductive power of words!’ Stiles does laugh now. He throws his head back onto the pillow. Oh, man! ‘You’re going to have to tell me what you feel. No, how you feel.’

‘Is there a difference?’

‘Yes.’

Silence. 

Derek’s voice is gruff when he finally speaks. It sends a shiver down Stiles’ spine. Straight to his dick. ‘What are you wearing?’

‘Well pyjamas ... but I’ll have you know they accentuate my frame very well. They’re very seductive if you ask me. Which you kinda did.’

Derek laughs. ‘You mean your skinny frame.’ 

‘Lean and mean, Derek, lean and mean.’

Stiles pulls his t-shirt over his head and throws it somewhere at the end of his bed. He tucks the phone under his chin, tugs his pyjama bottoms down over his ass and shimmies out of them. 

‘I’m naked now. Like the day I was born. Your turn,’ Stiles prompts. He can hear Derek’s breathing change. He hears him fumble with his phone. Stiles thinks he’s put it down. He closes his eyes and pictures Derek pulling off his t-shirt. He wishes he was there to watch the flex of his muscles with the movement. He imagines him unzipping his jeans, with one hand of course because he’s that sort of guy, and taking hold of his dick. ‘You naked too big guy?’

‘Yes. The bed feels empty without you.’ Derek sounds tired, Stiles thinks, like this past week has finally caught up with him. ‘Now what?’ Derek asks. He hears the distinct sound of Stiles’ bottle of lube being uncapped. Derek reaches into his bedside table for his own. 

Stiles pours some lube onto his hand and warms it up in his palm. He grabs his dick, holds it in a loose fist and strokes a finger up and down the long vein on the underside of his dick. He shudders. ‘Touch yourself. Imagine it’s my hand,’ He commands.

Derek closes his eyes and wraps his fingers around himself. ‘I love your fingers,’ Derek admits. He can hear the slick sound of Stiles jerking his dick. Derek wishes he could feel and smell him. ‘Can you remember earlier? My mouth on your dick and my fingers up your ass,’ Derek whispers. 

Stiles’ dick is hot and heavy in his hand. He tightens his fingers and pushes his hips upwards into his tight fist at the memory. 

‘I love the feel of you in my mouth. Hot and heavy.’ Derek’s breath hitches. ‘And the way you smell. It drives me wild.’ 

Stiles can hear Derek choke back a moan. ‘Stop,’ he commands. He listens. Hears Derek huff in annoyance. He smiles, enjoying the small sensation of power that he has been granted. ‘Lick your fingers, suck on them. Imagine it’s my tongue, my mouth wrapped around you.’

Stiles can’t hear anything of the other end of the phone. He wonders if Derek has lost the ability to speak. Which would be a raw deal since he doesn’t speak that much. He pumps his dick in his hand and whimpers when he hears the soft pop as Derek removes his fingers from his mouth.

‘Put your fingers inside you now, open yourself up for me.’

Derek gasps, voice cracking as he follows Stiles’ orders. ‘Fuck.’ 

‘What does it feel like?’

Derek makes a breathy sound and Stiles can hear him swallow. ‘Good. It’s uh good. Oh, yeah,’ Derek groans, curling his fingers. ‘Stiles.’

Stiles knows it feels better than good. He knows because he can feel the memory of Derek’s spit slick fingers inside of him. He shivers. Derek’s fingers are magic. ‘I wish I could see you right now,’ Stiles groans. Maybe Derek could take a picture of himself? He could set it to his cell wallpaper. ‘That’s right,’ Stiles continues, ‘imagine me fucking you. Slowly at first, teasing you with my dick ‘til you’re begging me, ‘til you’re crying for more, to fuck you harder and faster because you feel like you’re going to die.’

Stiles thrusts his hips forwards, and forwards and he can hear Derek gasping, calling out a strangled, ‘Stiles, fuck, harder.’

Stiles curls his toes, pushes his feet into the mattress as he pumps his dick faster. ‘C’mon Derek, I bet you look beautiful right now, all stretched out and sweaty with your fingers in your ass.’

‘Stiles, please I -’

‘You need more, that’s right. I’m going to give it to you. I’m … I’m so close, oh god, Derek,’ Stiles’ breath is coming in short, shallow gasps as he twists and tightens his hand around his dick. ‘Oh, Derek!’ Stiles sinks his teeth into his bottom lip. He can’t hold on any longer. His body jerks and floods with pleasure. He comes with a muffled shout. His stomach is striped with white streaks of cum. He can still hear Derek panting and moaning. Stiles whispers words of encouragement. And then he hears a grunt, followed by silence.

Stiles stares at the ceiling. The bed sheets are sweaty and tangled around his legs. He needs his t-shirt so he clean up his stomach because Derek isn’t here to swipe his tongue through his cum and sweat and do clean up for him. 

‘I want to kiss you,’ Derek whispers as though he’s simultaneously scared that Stiles will and won’t hear him. ‘I wish you were here.’

Something uncurls in Stiles’ chest. ‘Me too.’ He grabs his t-shirt and rubs at the mess. Stiles imagines Derek wiping his big hand through the cum and licking it off his hand, his fingers. Stiles groans as his dick twitches at the image. 

‘So, how was phone sex?’

Stiles laughs. ‘Dude, you can’t see, obviously because phone sex, but I am high fiving a million angels right now.’

Derek grins. ‘Maybe you should tell me what else is on this sex list?’

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf work. I hope you enjoyed it. I may explore more of Stiles' sex list. Thank you for reading!


End file.
